Lucian
}} Abilities (additional to minions and monsters) , but fully applies on-hit effects, and can critically strike. If the target is killed before the second shot can go off, the second shot will automatically shoot at something else. }} | passive). ** Spellblade items don't interact with the second shot as they are almost always used by Lucian's primary attack, and due to their internal cooldown they are not up in time for the second shot. ** Critical strike chance is calculated on each attack individually. The second attack's critical strike will deal against champions or against minions and monsters * Lighslinger's strikes are classified as ranged auto-attacks. ** Both attacks can be affected by on-being hit effects coming from champions and items. ** and will apply the weakest ranged version of their slows. ** and will trigger the weakest ranged version of the movement speed bonus on each strike. ** autotargeted bolts will trigger on each strike, and the autoattacks will not interact in any way with the passives of or . * Blind and mitigates the physical damage of both hits. * and will only block the first hit. |spellshield = Have no effect. |additional = * The first attack, respectively, functions as the trigger of Lightslinger and will consume the empowerment. * If the target dies to the first hit of Lightslinger, the second shot will target another nearby enemy unit. This will prioritise enemy champions, and minions with low health. ** Even if no second target is found, the Lightslinger buff is still consumed. ** The second shot can target enemies that are hidden in the fog of war or a bush. ** This action was originally a bug, but was properly integrated into the ability in V3.12. * The second attack is integrated into the first attack, meaning Lucian can move freely as usual after using an auto attack and the second shot will still fire (similar to ). Lucian has special movement animations for such an attack. |video=Lucian IVideo }} }} After a second delay, Lucian fires a laser in the direction of the target enemy, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a 1100-unit line. |leveling = % bonus AD)}} |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |range = 500 }} | second delay. |video=Lucian QVideo }} }} Lucian fires a shot that explodes in a cross pattern upon hitting an enemy or reaching the end of its path, dealing magic damage and marking enemies hit for 6 seconds. |description2 = If Lucian damages a marked target with his basic attacks or abilities, he gains 40 movement speed for 2 seconds. This does not consume the mark. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana |range=1000 }} | , or , or miss due to blindness will not activate the buff. |video=Lucian WVideo }} }} Lucian dashes a short distance and removes all slowing effects. |description2 =''Relentless Pursuit's'' cooldown is reduced by 1 second for each of strikes, the reduction per strike is doubles against enemy champions. |range=445 |cooldown= |range=425 }} | is an aura it is not removed by Relentless Pursuit. * It will remove "Chill", preventing from dealing double damage. * Relentless Pursuit will not remove the additional effects if the two parts are separate debuffs. For example, it will not remove the damage reduction from or the attack damage reductions of and . |video=Lucian EVideo }} }} Lucian starts firing shots in the target direction for 3 seconds, each shot dealing physical damage to the first enemy it hits. The number of shots fired scales with his attack speed. The Culling deals quadruple damage to minions but not monsters. While using The Culling, Lucian's basic attacks are disabled and he cannot activate or . He can, however, move freely and activate . He also ignores unit collision for the duration. The Culling can be reactivated to end the effect early and it is interrupted by crowd control effects that inhibit basic attacks. |leveling= 7.5 + attack speed at the time of cast)}} % bonus AD)}} % AP)}} |range=1400 |cost=100 |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | shots. *An alternate formula for calculating the number of shots fired is AS)}}. This formula may prove more useful for calculating the efficiency of builds outside of the game where AS is presented as a % bonus rather than as attacks-per-second. *Temporary attack speed steroids that are active on-cast will influence the shots fired, such as and . ** That said, The Culling will ignore the bonus attack speed from . This is a special case to prevent abuse Sword of the Divine. *Lucian can activate , , , and , as well as interact with without interrupting The Culling. *For the purposes of skills such as and , Lucian is facing the direction of his movement, not the direction his model is facing. |video=Lucian RVideo }} }} References cs:Lucian de:Lucian es:Lucian fr:Lucian pl:Lucian pt-br:Lucian Category:2013 release Category:Released champion Category:Season Three release Category:Marksman champion